Razgriz Rodgers
Razgriz Rodgers (born 26 May, 2174), is the former lead pilot of Wyvern AR. before the Team disbanded. He is well known for his high level of technical ability and superior racing skills throughout Iceland. He is described as head-strong, smart yet Brash, loyal to the people he shares his life with. Early life (2174-2189) Not much is known about his childhood. Razgriz was born in the Icelandic city of Reykjavik, his family life has never been revealed to anyone as he keeps it a close secret to himself. What is known about Razgriz is that he dropped out of College at the age of 17 to join and ultimately lead a gang known as "The Ghosts of Iceland". Razgriz was always well-known for his exceptional skills at racing and navigating complex roads at high speed. He participated in many road races with other gangs and won a total count of 103 races in his early gang life. This combined with his later career for an AG pilot made Razgriz an exceptional student. History of his youth: "The Ghosts of Iceland" They were not criminally driven, however, at the end they opted to raid supermarkets and banks for food and money to give to the poor people of Iceland who hadn't recovered yet from the global depression caused by the fall of the F9000 (that event happened in the October 2170). This was due to the ignorance of the early Icelandic Government to acknowledge those who needed help, so they could focus on recovering the economy and improve their own lifestyle. Before Razgriz became the Leader he was under the leadership of a criminal who organized illegal road races and served as the best racer the gang had, however the leader before him was arrested during a failed bank heist. Razgriz then became the Leader and wanted to continue the gang lifestyle he had. This was soon ended as his parents ended up in poverty and later dying from starvation. Outraged by this corrupted current government and their failure to help his parents before they died, Razgriz vowed to change his ways and led the gang to become "The Ghosts of Iceland", name given to them because of their extreme stealth. He led this gang until he was ultimately caught after 3 years of leading the Ghosts and helping the poors. He was however not charged with any criminal offence due to his motivations, but he still was condamned and served 12 months of Community Services for his method of raiding local businesses of their products for the length of time that he did. Once he completed this sentence he choose to go back to his educational career and study to become an Anti-Gravity racing pilot. Career Life (2190-2210) After he completed his education and became a fully fledged AG pilot, Razgriz had trouble searching for a career due to his past. Many well established teams such as Auricom, FEISAR and Piranha would not accept his application due to his past lifestyle as a gang member and thus he searched for a very long time. However, once he learnt of the establishment of Wyvern AR. in 2190, he applied to them. Due to David Mendel needing another Pilot, and after seeing past Razgriz's criminal ways and the good that came from it, Razgriz joined Wyvern AR. From there, he served as the Teams 2nd Leading Pilot, along with Falon Dare. When Wyvern AR. disbanded, Razgriz disappeared from the Racing scene entirely, and hasn't been seen or heard from since. It is rumoured that he adopted a quiet life somewhere in the vast volcanic rock landscape of Iceland, isolating himself from society. Others say he left the country, however as to this day nobody knows of his fate. Category:Characters